Felidae Curse
by Rae357
Summary: After Sirius dies Harry looks through his Godfathers things and finds out a huge secret that has been kept from him his whole life.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter

**Chapter 1**

Harry gently picked up the photo album sitting on the bed. He looked at the cover. It said 'Marauders Plus'. It had a stag, wolf, dog, lily, rat, owl, and cat on the front under the words.

He carefully opened it and looked at the inscription.

'I, Sirius Orion Black, have created this book to document the Marauders time after Hogwarts with their new family.'

Harry looked at the first page of pictures. One was of the four Marauders, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter in their graduation robes. The next picture was the same except Lily was in it. Harry looked through the following pages which had pictures with at least one Marauder in it. He stopped when he came to a picture of Lily, James, and Sirius. Lily and James were staring at each other in shock and Sirius was holding up at small black picture and grinning. Harry looked closer and saw they were in a hospital and realized the picture was most likely his ultrasound picture.

The next few pages were devoted to Lily in various stages of pregnancy. He turned over the page and froze. The next picture was of Lily in a hospital bed looking tired but smiling, a small blue bundle in her arms, and James by her side. The next was of James holding the blue bundle, which was baby Harry. The third picture was of Sirius holding baby Harry while looking at James in shock. Harry guessed his father had just told Sirius he was hid Godfather. The four picture was of Remus holding him with Peter looking over his shoulder.

The next few pages were dedicated to baby Harry. Then he came to another page with a picture of Lily who looked like she was pregnant. Lily was smiling with her hand on her stomach, but there was sad look in her eyes. The next picture was of Lily standing up with Sirius on his knees in front of her, his ear to her very pregnant stomach, a look of awe on his face. These two pictures confused Harry. He didn't have siblings, did he? The next picture was of Lily in a regular bed, this time holding a pink bundle with Sirius was by her side. Harry stared in shock. He had a sister. Then he frowned, where was his father?

The next picture was of Sirius holding the pink bundle while smiling fondly down on the baby girl. The next few pictures were of Lily, Harry, Sirius, and the new baby. Then there was a picture of James, Lily, and Harry. Harry frowned again, wondering where his sister was and why his father hadn't been in the previous pictures. The next picture was of Sirius asleep in a chair, a small child laying awake in his arms. The little girl had dark red/black hair, green eyes, and pale skin. Harry stared at the little girl. This was his sister. He had a sister. But where was she and why had no one said anything about her?

He looked at the next picture which was of Sirius in his animagus form of Padfoot and what looked like a Snow Leopard cub playing. The next picture was of Harry and his sister sleeping side by side. Harry frowned. The little girl looked almost the same size of him, even though she had to be almost a year younger than him. The next picture was of James, Harry, and Lily. James was smiling while Lily looked sad and angry, baby Harry frowned and looked as if he was looking for his sister who was absent from the photo.

The next picture was of Sirius, Harry's sister, and a woman he did not know. He frowned as he realized there were no pictures of James and the new baby together. He flipped through the next few pages which were filled with Harry's baby sister with various unknown people, another baby boy and Sirius. Then some more photos of James, Lily, Sirius, and Harry. Harry flipped to the next page and looked down at the newer pictures. The first was one of Harry, Hermione, and Ron at Grimmauld Place.

The next was of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny. Then there was one of Harry and Sirius, one of Harry and Remus, one of Sirius, Harry and Remus, and one of Remus and Sirius. He flipped the page and frowned. He looked down at the pictures. They were of Sirius and a young girl and boy about Harry's age. He looked closer and gasped as he recognized the girl. His baby sister. She had the same dark red/black hair, green eyes, and pale skin. She looked more like their mother than their father. Harry then looked at the boy. He had straight black hair grown out past his ears, familiar brown eyes, and tan skin. The boy looked familiar but he didn't know who it was. Harry stared at him, then he gasped when he realized why the boy looked so familiar. The boy looked like Harry's father, James.

Harry frowned wondering if this boy was some unknown cousin on his father's side. Harry turned the page but there were no more pictures so he closed the book and threw it onto the dresser. It missed and hit the floor. Harry walked over and picked it up. A folded paper fell out. Harry placed the photo album on the dresser and sat back on the bed with the paper. His name was written on the outside in Sirius' handwriting. He opened it.

'Harry,

I wrote this letter in case something happens to me before I can tell you what I need to. If you looked through my photo album you probably have questions. I think I can answer most of them. First I'll tell you about your sister. She was named Lilith Rue Potter, by the way. She was born December 25, 1980. Five months after you. I know you wondering how that's possible. Well, you sister isn't exactly normal. Since you accept Remus I don't think you'll have a problem with Rue. First I'll have to tell you some family history.

Your great grandparents were Charlus Potter and Dorea Black. Dorea was the daughter of Cygnus Black and Violetta Bulstrode. Violetta had an affair with an unknown man and the result was Dorea. Violetta didn't know anything was different about her youngest daughter at first. The pregnancy and birth were normal and Dorea was a normal magical child. When Dorea was two the man Violetta had an affair with showed up asking about the child. That day Violetta found out the man was not a normal man and neither was her daughter. The man had something called the Felidae Curse. The curse was active within him making him what most call a were-cat. Dorea also had this curse but it was inactive leaving her a normal witch and carrier of the curse. Violetta hid this from everyone but her daughter. Dorea then married Charlus and became pregnant. At first she was worried her child would be a were-cat, but the pregnancy was normal meaning the curse was inactive in the child.

The child was Dorian Potter, your grandfather. Then Dorea seemingly became three months pregnant over the course of a month. She knew the child she carried was a were-cat. She told Charlus of the curse and what she and their children were. Were-cats are thought of with the same mentality that most people have of werewolves. Charlus told her he would accept her but not the child she carried so Dorea left. Were-cats sometimes will form Prides like werewolves form packs. Dorea left to live with one of these Prides. The child was born within three months of Dorea becoming pregnant. It was a girl who she named Charissa Black-Potter. Dorian was six years old when his mother left. Two years after Dorea left both her and Charissa were killed by were-cat hunters. Dorian was eight and blamed his mothers death on his were-cat sister who was the reason his mother left in the first place. After that Dorian developed an unnaturally strong hatred for any and all were-cats. Dorian was then married to your grandmother and they had your father.

James carried the Felidae curse, but like in Dorian and Dorea it was inactive. When your parents became engaged your father told your mother about the curse, but she didn't care. Then Lily became pregnant with you. James was worried you would be a were-cat, but it turned out you also had the inactive curse. Everyone was so happy when you were born. Then Lily became three months pregnant in the October after you were born. I was the only one outside of Lily who knew of the curse. We all knew the child was a were-cat.

Your mother didn't care and neither did I. Your father though had inherited his father's, Dorian's, hatred of were-cats. James wanted to get rid of the child. Lily refused. After awhile it was to late to get rid of the child so James wanted to send the child away to an orphanage or something like that. Lily wanted to keep the child. Her and James fought a lot during your mothers second pregnancy and James wouldn't be involved in anything concerning the baby. So he mostly took care of you while I helped Lily though the abnormal pregnancy. Then your sister was born.

The birth took place at your parents home and I delivered your sister, I had been learning how since Lily found out she was pregnant. We did this because no one aside from James and I knew about Lily's second pregnancy. Lily was afraid it would be found out that the child was a were-cat someone would come after the child and kill her baby. No one ever knew about Rue except me, your mother, and your father. After Rue was born James and Lily were constantly fighting about her. James wouldn't even be in the same room with Rue so while he took care of you I stepped up and helped Lily with rue since she was caring for both you and your sister. I had heard of were-cats before but had never known much about them until Lily became pregnant with Rue.

I read every book I could find about were-cats. I had also never met any were-cats besides James and your grandfather, and never any with an active curse like your sister. When your sister was a week old you were four months old and I was playing with you in the living room, transforming back and forth from Padfoot. Were-cat children mentally develop faster than normal children while their physical development is the same as normal children so Rue was a very smart baby even if she could show or tell you. She understood what people said. You could tell by her eyes which were much more intelligent than a regular baby.

Anyways I was playing with you and your mother brought Rue in and laid her on the couch so she could watch. I transformed into Padfoot again and you giggled, I looked over at rue and what I saw shocked me out of my animagus form. On the couch were Rue had been was a Snow Leopard cub. When I transformed back so did Rue. I'd read he book that said a baby were-cat usually transformed for the first time sometime after the first week and before the second birthday, but I was still shocked. When she transformed back you giggled again. She smiled at you and transformed back into her were-cat form and you giggled again. I immediately went and got Lily. We then watched as Rue transformed back and forth so you would giggle.

Rue loved you very much and you loved her too. Two weeks before Voldemort attacked your parents had the worst fight I'd ever seen them have. At one point, after three hours, I had to step in and stop James who had almost hit Lily. Then he turned on me and we fought about Rue. James wanted her gone, but Lily loved her. They fought everyday that week and I took care of both you and Rue. The last day that week I found Lily sobbing and holding a ten month old Rue in the bathroom. I'm not sure what happened but based on how James and Lily acted I would guess James hit Lily or did something to Rue. Whatever it was Lily decided Rue needed to go for her own happiness and safety. She said she wanted Rue to grow up loved and if she stayed there James would hate her and Rue didn't deserve to grow up knowing her father hated her. So she had me take Rue and give her to a Pride.

Lily was devastated to give her up, but determined Rue have a happier life than she would with James. Things improved on the surface at the Potter's after that. Everyone acted happy, but it was strained. The first few days after I took her you would look around and ask where Rue was and cry for her, you were one year and three months old. I think the only thing that kept Lily with James was you and the fact that she still loved him. I think Lily would have taken both you and Rue and left had she thought James would let her take you from him.

So I took Rue to a Pride and gave her to them. There was another were-cat there that was a witch, her name was Pandora Sanna who was twenty-one years old at the time. The oldest ones, the leaders of the Pride, were Thorn Pelletier who was thirty-two and Levana Gatti who was twenty-eight. As it turned out they knew who Rue was when I brought her. They called her James Potter's daughter. That day I found out a very shocking discovery. They had a little boy who was a year old. He had black hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. He looked like James. They called him James Potter's son. His name was Salem Hyperion Black.

His mother was Bellatrix. She showed up while I was there. She told me of the one night stand she'd had with James and how she'd ended up with Salem. James knew about the boy, but made it clear he wanted nothing to do with him. Bella like Lily loved her child, but knew she couldn't keep him so she gave him to the Pride. She asked me to be his Godfather that day like I was to your sister and you. I visited the Pride two more times before Voldemort attacked and I was arrested.

I wished so much that I had told Lily about Salem and Bella. She would have taken you and left and it might have saved her life. I've regretted that decision since that night. The night I took Rue Lily made me promise that if something happened to her I would tell you about Rue. So I wrote this in case something happened to me before I could fulfill that promise. You have a younger sister and a younger half-brother. The Pride changed their names, I've been to the Pride a few times since I escaped Azkaban.

Your sister's name is Elektra Raeann Starling and your brother is Azrael Rune Wolf. No one but me, Bella, the Pride, and now you, know about them and who they really are. It something has happened to me I want you to know I love you and I'm so proud of you. Your more like your mother than anyone ever told you. Take care of yourself Harry and look after your family. Tell everyone I love them.

Your Godfather

Sirius'

Harry stared at the wall across from him in shock as the letter slowly fluttered to the ground. He had a sister and a brother. Rage developed in him as he thought of Bellatrix who had killed Sirius. The Bellatrix that Sirius spoke of didn't sound like the Bellatrix he knew, he supposed Azkaban changed her more than people thought.

Lilith Rue Potter and Salem Hyperion Black. Elektra Raeann Starling and Azrael Rune Wolf. His siblings. His real blood family. The only ones left who knew were now only Bellatrix and him. He angrily thought of his father who he had always looked up to. His father had cheated on his mother and then abandoned the child because it had turned out to be a were-cat. His father had wanted his sister to be aborted and then abandoned. His father had hated his sister. I love my sister he thought determined to give his sister all the love their father had denied her, his brother too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter

**Chapter 2**

Elektra looked down at the letter in her hand as both happy and sad tears fell freely down her face. She looked down and read it again.

'Elektra

I'm not sure how to start this or even what to call you. I don't even know if you know who I am. I guess someone would have told you, but maybe not, I mean no one told me about you. So I'll tell you I'm your older brother Harry James Potter. It occurred to me that you also might not know about what happened to Sirius since not many do. I'm not sure how to tell it so I'll just put it as it is. Sirius is dead. I'm sorry, I got the feeling you were close? He was killed during a battle in the Dept. of Mysteries two weeks ago.

I found a letter left by him a week ago telling me about you and Azrael. He explained everything to me and I decided I should try to contact you, it took me a week to get up the nerve and figure out what to say. You're the only real family I have left now. I'd like to get to know you and Azrael if not as siblings then as friends. I know not many know about you two so it would be near impossible to try and claim your both my long lost siblings, but I know who you are and that's enough. I want to be your brother and I hope you'll be my siblings as well.

I'd like to meet you both, but I don't know how that would be possible. Right now I'm with the Dursley's. Our mother's sister, her husband, and son. I'm not sure what you know or don't so I'll just assume you don't know anything that way if you know you can ignore what I say but if you don't you'll find out. Anyway I have people following me every time I leave the house, Dumbledore's people. So meeting, if you want to that is, will probably have to wait until I can sneak away from Hogwarts.

Oh I also know you and Azrael are were-cats(Felidae's?) and I don't care. You're my family and that's all that matters, besides I have lots of unusual and diverse friends like Remus who is a werewolf, Hagrid who is half-giant, Dobby who is a free house-elf, and a centaur. I'm also not what people would say is normal. Nothing as cool as having an animal form like you, though. I can speak to snakes, an ability which is seen as dark and evil. My mind is also connected to the Dark Lord's. So I think that's about it.

Your brother

Harry'

The good news was that her oldest brother finally knew about her and Azrael and he accepted them even though they are were-cats. He wanted to meet them and be a family or at the very least friends. The bad news was that Sirius was dead. Her beloved Godfather and the only one besides her mother and brother who had loved her unconditionally the first ten months of her life. Sirius had been like a father to her and he'd loved her like his own daughter. She knew Azrael who feel the same about this as her. The only question was how did they get to their big brother? Sirius had told them many things during his few visit's to the Pride since his escape from Azkaban.

One of the things he'd told them was about the Dursley's. He'd told them everything he knew about their brother. He'd also informed them that he didn't think the Dursley's treat Harry well. He didn't think they actually hurt him, but he knew they didn't love him. It had been clear to Sirius that Harry didn't like his relatives the night he'd asked Harry if he would like to live with him, this had never happened but Harry had immediately accepted without hesitation once the shock of the question wore off.

Sirius said he hadn't thought much on it at the time but later wondered why Harry would agree so enthusiastically to live with an escaped convict that everyone thought a murderer and Death Eater who betrayed the Potter's to Voldemort. It hadn't even been an hour before that Harry was so convinced of these facts that he had been prepared to kill Sirius and had even attacked him. This had confused Sirius. How did one go from wanting to kill someone to wanting to live with someone? The obvious answer to him had been that Harry didn't get along with his relatives.

This had worried both Azrael and herself once Sirius had explained this to them. They'd both asked numerous times if he thought Harry was being physically abused. Sirius hadn't been sure, but Harry didn't show any signs of abuse except for being smaller then he should. Sirius had also talked to a few of Harry's friends and asked them about the Dursley's. He'd found out that they didn't like Harry and gave him a lot of chores. One of Harry's friends had also let it slip that they once locked him in his room and put bars on his windows while not feeding him regularly. All of Harry's clothes were also hand-me-downs from his much larger cousin. The neglect was bad, but it didn't appear to be anything worse. She and Azrael had been happy about this, but it disturbed her that her mother had sent her here to get her away from her father who hated her so she wouldn't have to grow up with someone who hated her and Harry ended up being raised by three people who hated him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 3**

Screams rang through the air as a young black haired boy with brown eyes and a dark red/black haired girl with green eyes ran through the chaos surrounding them, trying to escape. The boy had the girls had firmly locked in his as they ran, tears running freely down the girls face.

They skidded to a halt as a man dressed in black robes and mask stepped in front of them, wand pointed at the pair. The boy growled and pushed the girl behind him. There was a flash of light and loud noise from the wand the man held and the girl screamed.

Harry jerked awake with a gasp.

"Elektra. Azrael." He muttered as the vision played over in his head again. Harry quickly looked over at the clock on his bedside table. It was three in the morning. He quietly got out of bed and went over to his desk and pulled out a quill and a piece of parchment.

'Elektra

Are you and Azrael alright? I've just had a disturbing dream about you and Azrael that I fear may have been a vision, though I hope it wasn't. Please send me a message as soon as possible.

Your brother

Harry'

After he finished he read over the short note. Satisfied he let Hedwig out of her cage and tied the note to her leg.

"Take this to Elektra, Hedwig, quickly." Harry told the snowy owl as he opened the window. Hedwig nipped his finger quickly as she flew out the open window.

Harry sighed as he got back into bed once he could no longer see his owl. He knew there was nothing more he could do at this point, just wait and hope everything was okay. He knew he needed more sleep as he had to get up in a few hours and fix breakfast for the Dursley's. His last thought as he drifted off to sleep was about the safety of his younger siblings.

Elektra groaned as she opened her eyes. She blinked in the harsh light as she turned her head to see what had woken her. She looked at the white owl next to her uncomprehendingly as it brushed it's wing across her face again. Her brown furrowed as she tried to remember why this owl was important. Then he eyes widened and she sat up with a gasp as a sharp pain stabbed through her. Ignoring the pain, she quickly turned and took the note from her brother's owl. She unfolded the note with shaky hands. Once it was open she scanned it and frowned, thinking of how worried Harry probably was. Elektra pulled a pen from her pocket and scribbled a quick note back and retied the parchment to the owl, who hooted at her before it flew off.

Once the owl was gone Elektra looked over at the prone form of her brother beside her. He looked horrible. Blood covered half his face and neck, it was matted in his black hair, and stained his dark green t-shirt. She looked him over last night, once they had decided they were far enough away to be able to rest for awhile, his right arm was broken along with various scrapes and bruises he had a long gash in his chest and a small gash on his head. She didn't think she looked much better though. She looked down at her once yellow shirt which was now red and brown from blood and dirt. Her arms were covered in bruises and scratches and her jeans were ripped and muddy. She thought her ankle could be sprained, but her worst wounds were the gash on her left leg and the one on her forehead.

She was broken from her thoughts as Azrael groaned. Elektra quickly moved to his side and he blinked up at her. She helped him sit up and lean against a tree beside him.

"Harry sent a message. He had a dream last night about the attack and is worried. I sent a note back telling him what happened. We need to move soon so no one finds us." Elektra told him as she cleaned his wounds. Azrael nodded.

"Yes. We need to find somewhere safe and try to find any others who escaped." Azrael agreed as he watched her clean the gash on her leg.

"We can travel faster through the forest in our cat forms. Will you be alright to transform?" Elektra asked him as she sat in front of him. Azrael looked thoughtful for a moment and nodded.

"Yes. I should be fine. You?" Azrael answered her as he slowly stood. Elektra stood with him and nodded. In the next moment in their places were a beautiful snow leopard with silver-green eyes and a large black panther with brown eyes. The two animals looked at each other before taking off through the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Harry was on his hands and knees, weeding the garden behind the Dursley's house, when he heard the familiar hoot of an owl. Turing and looking over his shoulder he spotted a snowy white owl flying towards him. A moment later Hedwig had landed beside him and held out her leg which had a return message from Elektra tied to it. Harry quickly wiped the dirt off his hands and untied the parchment. Hedwig affectionately nipped at his fingers before flying back to her cage in Harry's room. Harry unfolded the message and quickly scanned his sister's note.

'Harry

Azrael and I are okay. The Pride was attacked by Death Eaters, but we made it out. We're hiding in a forest right now trying to make our way to you. We should show up soon. Don't worry, everything's okay.

Your sister

Elektra'

Harry released a breath he didn't know he was holding as he reread his sisters message. They were okay. His siblings were on their way here. He was worried about the attack on their Pride by the Death Eaters, but since Elektra said they were okay and not to worry he wouldn't. He just hoped they got here soon and without anymore problems. Folding the note and stuffing it in his pocket he went back to working on his chores, all the while thinking of his siblings on their way here.

Harry Potter blinked sleepily around his room, wondering what had woke him. Then he heard a noise at his window. He quickly got up and grabbed his wand, just in case. He pulled back the old curtains and peered out into the darkness only to jump back as something hit his window. He squinted down into the yard in the direction he thought the small stone had come from. He blinked in surprise as he saw a familiar looking girl waving at him from the shadows under a tree in the yard. Realizing who it was he quietly made his way downstairs to the backdoor. Waiting a moment to make sure the Dursley's were still asleep he unlocked the door and opened it to reveal his baby sister. It was the first time Harry had ever actually seen his sister that he could remember.

As he followed her outside he took stoke of her apparent injuries. She was limping and there was a large gash on her right leg and a small one on her forehead. Harry stopped in surprise as he looked at the battered figure of his younger brother collapsed at the base of the tree. Elektra grabbed one of his arms as Harry grabbed the other and they moved him into the house. After Harry had locked the door again they moved Azrael to Harry's room and laid him on the bed. Harry stepped back and observed his two siblings. Elektra's reply to his note earlier had been very simple and now he saw why. Both were sporting various wounds with Azrael looking like he had taken the brunt of everything. Harry knew there was nothing in the house that would help his siblings and he couldn't do any healing charms without alerting the Ministry and getting expelled.

"Come on, we'll worry about everything after we all get some rest." Elektra told him as she turned and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the small bed. Something he noticed all three had in common was their small size. They moved Azrael next to the wall and Harry climbed in next to him while Lilith transformed and curled up at their feet.

_"No!" Elektra froze as she heard that grief-stricken scream . It was her adopted mother. Pandora's, scream. She quickly turned and spotted her. Pandora was kneeling on the ground with something, no, someone in her arms. Elektra stepped forward and froze when the clouds moved from in front of the moon, illuminating the area. In Pandora's arms was Dora, Pandora's six year old daughter. The little girl was dead. Then two of the masked men grabbed Pandora and pulled her away. Elektra stepped forward to stop them but was grabbed from behind by another masked figure._

_"'Ello little Potter." An insane sounding female voice said into her ear. Elektra froze. No. It couldn't be. She wouldn't. The thoughts flew through Elektra's mind as she turned and looked at her brother's clearly insane mother Bella._

_Bellatrix raised her wand and spoke a spell. Just before the last word fell from Bella's lips she was tackled to the side, causing the spell to miss, her mask fell off and looked up into the horrified face of her only child, her baby boy._

_Azrael blinked down at the woman who had just been attacking his little sister._

_"... Mum..." Azrael breathed in shock._

_Bella quickly pushed the boy off her and got to her feet, wand pointed at the shocked boy._

_"I'm sorry Salem, but this is war. Join my Lord and you shall be spared." Bella informed her son._

_Azrael blinked and shook himself from his shock as his mothers words and actions registered. His mother was threatening him!_

_"Never would I join that mad man!" Azrael spat angrily._

_"So be it." Bellatrix told him before opening her mouth to say a spell. Before the first word left her mouth she collapsed, unconscious, revealing Elektra behind her with a large rock._

_"Never threaten my brother." Elektra informed the unconscious woman._

_Azrael gave her a quick relieved smile before grabbing her hand and pulling her through the chaotic battleground their home had become. They tried hard not to notice the bodies littering the ground, but they still noticed some like the body of the leader of the pride and his son. They also noticed the large body of a liger before they were once again confronted by a masked man blocking their escape._

Elektra jerked awake as her dream self was jerked back by Azrael. She blinked to clear her vision and discovered she was still in her Felidae form, but Harry wasn't in the room and she was stretched out beside Azrael in the bed. She sat up just as Harry opened the door and walked into the bedroom. Elektra looked over at the clock and saw that it was ten in the morning.

"The Dursley's are gone. They won't be back until tonight, so we have some time." Harry informed her as he walked over and looked at Azrael who didn't look much better than he did last night.

"Good. We need to get somewhere safe as soon as possible and somewhere where we can get Azrael healed." Elektra told him, also looking over at Azrael. "Any ideas?" She asked looking back at Harry. He nodded, tearing his eyes from his brothers battered form to his sisters face.

"We can take the Knight Bus to the Leaky Cauldron and either brew the potions to heal him ourselves or contact Madame Pomfrey." Harry suggested. Elektra nodded.

"That's a good idea. How long will it take you to pack? Will your, our, relatives mind?" Elektra asked as she stood, ready to help him pack so they could leave sooner. Harry walked over to his desk and opened the drawer.

"They won't mind. I'll leave a note so if anyone from the Order comes to check on me won't worry. I'll get my trunk from the cupboard and be right back." Harry told her as he pulled something she couldn't see from the drawer and left the room. She listened to the sound of his feet hitting the steps as he went downstairs. Elektra looked over at Azrael who shifted and let out a groan of pain. She sat by him again and ran her hands through his hair.

"You'll be better soon, brother. Harry and I will take care of you." Elektra soothed him as she waited for Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Harry looked around the room they had acquired at the Leaky Cauldron. It was simple, one large bed, one wardrobe, a desk, and a connecting bathroom. Elektra was in her Felidae form, curled upon the bed beside of Azrael who was still asleep due to some muggle pain medicine they had given him before they left the Dursley's. They'd arrived a few hours and after recovering from the trip on the Knight Bus had decided it would be safer for Azrael if they contacted Madame Pomfrey instead of trying to heal their brother themselves. Harry had sent Hedwig with a note and she had returned with a reply half-an-hour ago. Madame Pomfrey was due to arrive any moment. As if his thoughts had summoned her the door to the room burst open and the Healer hurried into the room.

"Alright, Mr. Potter, what have you done now?" Madame Pomfrey asked the young wizard as she took out her wand, ready to heal whatever injury the danger prone boy-who-lived had now acquired.

"It's not me. I'm fine." Harry informed her as he shook his head and pointed to the bed, where Azrael lay still sleeping with Elektra, who had changed back to her human form before the witch noticed her, sitting beside him.

Madame Pomfrey's eyes widened. Both Azrael and Elektra had fresh clothes on and all the blood and dirt had been washed off, but they still looked like they had been in a battle. Madame Pomfrey moved towards Azrael and began casting spells.

"Broken arm, small gash on head, long laceration on chest, various bruises and scrapes." She muttered to herself the list of injuries as she began healing the boy. When she was finished she turned to Harry and Elektra. "He will be fine, but I recommend you do not wake him, he needs rest. Now you." Madame Pomfrey said as she turned to Elektra and began once again casting spells. "You have a cut on your forehead, a gash on your left leg, a sprained ankle, and various scratches and bruises." Madame Pomfrey told her as she healed the wounds. After she was finished she pulled out a small vial and handed it to her.

"What is it?" Elektra asked, eying the liquid warily.

"A mild sleeping potion. Drink it, you need rest." Madame Pomfrey told her. Elektra glanced at Harry, who nodded, then downed the potion. A few moments later she was asleep beside Azrael. Satisfied, Madame Pomfrey turned to Harry, a questioning look on her face. "Your letter was rather vague, but I told you about it, as you requested. Now will you tell me why and who these children are and what happened to them?" The Healer asked him.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 6

"We have to find him, Albus!" Remus Lupin shouted at his former Headmaster and boss, Albus Dumbledore.

"Well where ever he is he obviously went by his own free will. If Death Eaters had taken him there would have been some kind of struggle and his muggle relatives would most likely be dead." Nymphadora Tonks claimed trying to calm the worried werewolf.

"That doesn't mean he's safe. He's still in danger from Death Eaters, especially since he left the protection of his relatives home." Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody exclaimed. Tonks glared at her mentor when Remus started pacing again.

"Everyone calm down. We will find Harry. It's likely he's staying at the Leaky Cauldron like the last time he ran away." Dumbledore announced calmly.

"But why would he run away? It makes no sense." Mrs. Weasley questioned. "If he ran away he would have come to the Burrow!" She declared.

"Why would he run away? Are you serious?" Remus exclaimed. "He just watched his godfather die! He's probably overwhelmed, of course he would run away!" Remus shouted. Dumbledore sighed as Mrs. Weasley and Remus started shouting at each other, again, making the entire Order breakout into chaos.

"Alastor, Nymphadora, why don't you go check the Leaky Cauldron? I'm almost sure that is where we will find him." Dumbledore asked the two Auror's. They nodded, then got up and left. Leaving the Headmaster with the arguing Order.

Tonks shook her head as she followed Moody into the Leaky Cauldron. Everyone in the Order had become frantic when they found out Harry was missing. They all thought something bad had happened. None really thought much of the note Harry had left saying he needed a break and not to worry about him that he was safe. Sirius had told her about Harry's so-called 'family' and she couldn't blame him for leaving. They would be hard to put up with after the loss of his godfather. She'd confided this information to Moody once they found out he was missing and her mentor agreed that was probably what happened, even if it was a foolish thing to do. Moody walked up to the front and asked if Harry had been seen here and if he had a room.

"Yeah. He was in here earlier, with some girl and her brother. Don't know if he's still here or not." Tom the barman and innkeeper told them.

"A girl and her brother? What did they look like?" Tonks asked thinking of Ron and Ginny or maybe Ron and Hermione. But she didn't know why one of them would be here with Harry.

"They both looked about sixteen. The girl was pale with green eyes and red hair and the boy was darker with brown eyes and black hair." Tom described the two teens. Tonks and Moody looked at each other. Neither could think of anyone matching those descriptions.

"Do you know where they went?" Tonks asked him.

"Well the girl and her brother got a room. Don't think he'll be going anywhere for awhile, they both looked pretty beat up, but Potter was almost carrying the boy." Tom informed them. Tonks looked at Moody, confused and alarmed.

"What room? What names did they use?" Moody questioned.

"Uh, room 5, names of Elektra and Azrael Evans." Tom told the two. They nodded before heading towards the room. The names Elektra and Azrael were unfamiliar, but the name Evans was just to much of a coincidence since Harry was supposedly with them earlier.

They stopped outside of the door and nor hearing anything silently opened it and stepped inside. They each froze at the sight before them Laying on the bed asleep was the missing Boy-who-Lived and an unknown boy that matched the description of Azrael, but that was not the most shocking. Curled up at the foot of the bed was a sleeping snow leopard.

Harry wasn't sure how he ended up in this situation. Everything had been fine when he went to sleep. His siblings had been healed and Madame Pomfrey had promised not to reveal where they were, even though she had been shocked of his story she had believed him when he told her they were his siblings and in danger, but he had been woken by a loud hiss and found Elektra in her Felidae form trying to get away from Tonks and Moody. He'd immediately jumped up and pulled the two away from his baby sister who then transformed back and glared at the two Auror's, who were staring at her in shock. All the commotion had awoken Azrael who was still sitting on the bed blinking at them sleepily. The next thing he knew all three of them had been transported to Grimmauld Place and sat in front of Dumbledore, Remus, Mrs. Weasley, Kingsley Shackelbolt, Tonks, Moody, and Snape.

"Now Harry would you care to explain to us exactly what is going on? Why did you leave your aunt and uncles? And who are these two children?" Dumbledore asked. Elektra and Azrael glared at being called children. Harry noticed they weren't the only ones glaring, Remus was also glaring at Azrael and Elektra.

"Remus?" Harry questioned, wondering why the man who was like his uncle was glaring at his brother and sister with hatred.

"They are Were-Cats." Remus spat. Harry was taken aback by the venom in his voice. The others, except Harry, looked at the two teens in shock.

"Exactly who are you two?" Dumbledore questioned. Elektra and Azrael looked to Harry who nodded. The two looked back at the Headmaster.

"My name is Elektra Raeann Starling and this is my brother, Azrael Rune Wolf." Elektra told them and then paused and looked to Harry again. Seeing this Harry picked up the introduction.

"But their real names are Lilith rue Potter and Salem Hyperion Black." Harry revealed. Immediately people started shouting and asking questions.

"QUIET!" Dumbledore shouted. Everyone shut up at once. "Now Harry would you care to explain what you are talking about?" Dumbledore asked calmly. Harry sighed.

"So Lilith is the daughter of James and Lily Potter and she was born five months after you? Salem is the son of James Potter and Bellatrix Lestrange?" Dumbledore asked after Harry finished telling them of how he'd found Sirius' photo album and the letter he'd wrote to him, which he'd shown them.

"Yes." Harry answered without hesitation. By now everyone was sitting and looking at the teenagers in shock.


	7. Petition SOPA

Sorry This isn't a new chapter, but something I feel is incredibly important... please go to this site and sign..

http : / sopastrike . com / strike


	8. STORY UP FOR ADOPTION

I've decided to put my story up for adoption, I've lost interest and I don't really have time to write, so whoever wants it just message me.


End file.
